1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in metal inert gas welding guns and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved method of manufacture of the outer housing for metal inert gas welding guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the metal inert gas (commonly called MIG) welding industry, a welding gun is normally utilized which includes an outer housing of a substantially L-shaped configuration having one end secured to the handle member and a nozzle member secured to the opposite end thereof. These outer housings are normally fabricated or constructed from copper ells which are machined off to provide the desired overall length for the housing, and an internally threaded steel is usually secured to the outer end thereof by a silver brazing process. Not only is this an extremely expensive and slow operation, but also the brazing operation anneals the cooper material, thus rendering the housing prone to denting and deformation during use of the MIG welding gun. In addition, it is the usual practice to chrome plate the housing in order to obtain a suitable appearance for the part. The dissipation of heat in a MIG welding operation is very important, and the disadvantages of the present method of manufacture of the housings will be readily apparent.